His Baby Girls
by bobbiejod
Summary: The birth of Derek and Penelope's babies. One-shot.


**AN: **This is my first story for Criminal Minds. I'm usually writing for Friends or the OC. I recently just started getting involved in Criminal Minds. I'm only towards the end of Season four on Netflix, so I'm sorry if any of the information is inconsistent. Please give this a chance though. I do have a few other stories in mind if you guys like this and want me to write more stories. Anyway, PLZ R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing involving Criminal Minds.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan followed the rest of his team onto the plane and collapsed into the nearest seat. They had all been up for the past three consecutive days trying to solve this case. They finally tracked down the unsub and now all Morgan wanted to do was sleep the whole way back to Virginia. He had a phone call to make first though.<p>

"Hey Baby Girl, how you feeling?" his face lit up when she picked up the phone.

"I'm just tired," she mumbled. "So did you find the unsub?"

"Yeah, we're on our way back now. We should be there in a couple hours, so I'll see you soon."

"All right, can't wait."

"Get some sleep, Baby Girl. Are my sisters or mom nearby?"

"Yeah," he heard her talking to someone in the background and someone else came onto the line.

"Hey, bro."

"Hey Desiree, how's she really doing?"

"She's tired and miserable. The babies are draining her."

"She's staying away from the computer right?"

"I've been keeping an eye on her. She just fell back asleep."

"All right. I'll let you go. I'll be landing in a couple hours."

"See you then," Derek hung up his phone and lay across his seat as Emily sat down across from him.

"How's Penelope doing?" she asked him.

"Miserable," he sighed.

"She only has a few weeks left."

"I know," he closed his eyes. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. Do me a favor. If my phone rings and I don't wake up, just kick me."

"With pleasure," she smiled as she saw his eyes close.

Emily still couldn't believe that Penelope and Derek were having twins. They had grown closer after Penelope was shot and Morgan took it upon himself to protect her. When news of their relationship finally came out in the open, it turned out that everyone pretty much knew. Their subtle glances and secret nicknames for each other were a dead giveaway.

They were married within a year after they announced their relationship and it wasn't long after they returned from their honeymoon that they started trying to have kids. They were all shocked when it happened so fast, and even more shocked when they found out that they were having twins on their first try.

Penelope and Derek spent all their spare time outside of work getting ready for the babies' arrivals. Derek's family was constantly calling them and helping them prepare. Derek was doing most of the work so that Penelope got as much rest and relaxation as possible.

"Morgan, wake up." Derek felt harsh shaking on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Emily standing over him holding his phone.

"What-"

"Your phone keeps ringing, and the Caller ID says it's Penelope." She told him as it started ringing again.

"Hey Baby Girl," he greeted. "Is everything ok?"

"Derek, it's me." He heard his sister's voice.

"Sarah?" he sat up. "What's going on? Why are you calling me from Penelope's phone?"

"How long do you have until you land?"

"I'm not sure. What's going on?"

"Penelope just got checked into the hospital."

"What? Is she ok?"

"She started having contractions so we brought her in. The doctor checked her in because she was already starting to dilate."

"What's the matter?" Emily glanced at him as he got up from his seat.

"My mom and sisters took Penelope to the hospital," Derek told her as he covered the mouth piece with his hand.

"Go talk to the pilot and I'll talk to your sister," she took the phone from him and he rushed past the others and into the cockpit.

"What's going on?"Reid sat up abruptly, awoken when Derek bumped him as he rushed past him to talk to the pilot.

"Penelope started having contractions. Derek's mom and sisters took her to the hospital," Emily told them as everyone else gathered around her. "Morgan went to ask the pilot how long until we land."

"What's her condition?" JJ asked.

"Just a minute," she held the phone up to her ear. "Sarah, it's Emily. What'd the doctor say when you took her in?"

They all waited as Emily listened to the other end of the phone and Derek returned. He sat back down across from Emily and listened to her side of the conversation.

"Yes, thank you." Emily took the phone from her ear and glanced at Derek. "All right, here's the deal. Penelope is only dilated two centimeters. The doctor said she has awhile, but the contractions are irregular and sporadic."

"What does that mean exactly?" Derek asked.

"It just means that they need to get them regulated." JJ told him.

"Except that Penelope is refusing the medication," Emily told him.

"What? Why would she do that?" Derek asked.

"She's waiting for you to get back," she told him. "She wants you with her when she delivers. Since the medication speeds up labor, she's refusing it so there isn't a chance that you miss the birth."

"Let me talk to her first," JJ took the phone from Emily. "Sarah, it's JJ. Can I talk to Penelope?"

"What's the matter?" Derek saw JJ hold the phone away from her.

"I think she's in the middle of a contraction." JJ told him as she brought the phone back to her ear. "Hey Pen, it's JJ. I know it's difficult, but you need to relax. I know. Ok, here's Derek."

"Hey Baby Girl," Derek took his phone back. "The pilot just confirmed that we'll be home within the hour. So I'll be there soon."

"Please hurry," Penelope moaned. "I need you here with me."

"I know, and I'll be there soon. I promise. My mom and sisters will stay with you until I get there though."

"Ok,"

"Are either of them near you?"

"Yeah," Derek heard the phone switching hands and he heard his sister's voice.

"Hey bro,"

"Desiree, can you please stay with her until I can get there?"

"You know I will," Desiree told him.

"And keep me updated. If anything at all happens, text me."

"You got it, bro."

"Thank you," Derek hung up his phone and glanced at the others.

"She'll be fine, Morgan." Hotch told him.

"I know," he sighed. "I just want to be there."

"You will be soon," Rossi told him. "Penelope is strong, and your mom and sisters are with her. So she's not alone."

"I know,"

"First time births take awhile-" Reid started.

"Now is not the time, Spence." JJ told him.

"Right, sorry." Reid looked at Derek.

"It's ok, Reid." Derek told him. "I just wish this plane went faster."

"They're going as fast as they can," Hotch told him. "Just try to relax and stay calm."

* * *

><p>They landed a little while later and Derek rushed off the plane as fast as he could. Hotch and Rossi caught up to him as he climbed into one of the SUV's and they climbed into the front seats and the tires squealed as they pulled away. Derek took out his phone when it beeped from an incoming text message.<p>

"Is that about Penelope?" Rossi looked back at him.

"Now she's dilated three centimeters. The doctor said she's progressing, just very slowly." Derek told him as he sent a text back to his sister.

"We're almost there," Hotch told him as he ran the last red light.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Derek jumped out of the car as soon as they pulled up to the sliding doors. Derek rushed down the halls of the maternity ward and managed to find Penelope's room. He rushed in and found his mom and sisters crowded around the bed trying to comfort Penelope.

"Where is Derek?" Penelope moaned.

"He texted me a little bit ago. They just landed and he's on his way here now."

"I'm here, Baby Girl." Derek spoke up.

He pushed his way to stand in front of Penelope and he saw her smile tiredly at him as she lay on her side. His mom and sisters backed away as he took her hand.

"How you doing?" he asked her.

"Better now that you're here," she smiled up at him.

"It looks like you got this," Desiree smiled at them.

"We'll go and wait with your friends," Sarah told them.

"Thank you for staying with her until I got here," Derek told them.

"Yes, thank you." Penelope added.

"It was no problem at all," Fran smiled at them as she followed Sarah and Desiree out of the room.

"So how are you really doing?" Derek asked Penelope.

"I'm feeling a little pain," she tensed up and clutched his hand tightly as another contraction hit her. "Maybe more than a little."

"Just breathe through it," he rubbed her back soothingly until the contraction passed. "I think you need that medication that my sister said you were refusing."

"You're right," she watched him call the doctor in.

"I take it you're ready for the epidural?" the doctor came in.

"Yes she is," Derek told him.

Penelope tensed as the doctor inserted the syringe into her back and Derek held her hand tightly. Penelope relaxed as the doctor withdrew the needle and Derek held her hand as the doctor checked her cervix again.

"You're still at three centimeters," he told her. "You still have awhile. All you can really do is try to stay rested and relaxed."

"Thank you," Morgan told him as he walked out of the room again.

Penelope lay back on the bed as Derek continued to clutch her hand. He noticed her relax and knew that the drugs were kicking in.

"Better Baby Girl?"

"Very," she replied. "But I still feel a lot of pressure."

"Where at?"

"In my back. I think one of them is kicking my ribs."

"Here, sit up."

"What?" she saw him lower the side rail.

"Just sit up and sit on the edge of the bed," he told her and she did what she was told. "Now lean forward onto me. Is that better?"

"Definitely," she sighed as he stood before her and guided her to lean against his chest. "How'd you know this would work?"

"I read about it in one of the pregnancy books." He told her as he started to rub her back. "It's supposed to help take the pressure the baby is causing you off your back."

"Well it's definitely helping," she mumbled

"Do you feel up to any visitors?" Derek asked her as he saw Emily and JJ pass by the door.

"What?" she looked up and smiled as she saw her friends standing in the hallway just outside the door. "They can come in."

Derek beckoned them in and they slowly walked in and stood next to the bed. JJ stood closest to Penelope as she sat back on the bed again.

"We made sure the others stayed in the waiting area," Emily told her. "But we wanted to see how you were doing."

"Better now that they gave me the epidural," Penelope told them as they sat on either side of her.

"Doesn't that feel better?" JJ looked at her. "I remember when I had Henry-"

"I'll go get you some more ice chips," Derek told her. "Give you guys a little time for some girl talk."

"Thank you honey," Penelope smiled at him as he left the room.

"Is he helpful at all?" Emily asked.

"He is actually," Penelope tensed up and JJ immediately knew what was happening.

JJ took her hand and rubbed her back as Emily did the same on the other side of her. Penelope breathed through the contraction as she was being comforted by her friends.

"Better?" JJ asked her.

"That one's over," Penelope relaxed again. "At least I know the epidural works. I don't feel them as intensely anymore."

"That's good," Emily smiled at her as Derek came back in and set the cup of ice chips down on the nearby table.

"Anything happen?" he asked them.

"She had another contraction," JJ continued to hold Penelope's hand.

"Not as intense," Penelope gasped out.

"Are you having another one?" Derek immediately went to her.

"No, but it feels like one of them is playing the drums on my ribs."

"We'll go," Emily got up. "We'll give the others an update."

"You'll be fine, sweetie." JJ reassured her.

"Thank you," Penelope smiled at them as they left and Derek took his place beside her.

"How you doing?" Derek held her.

"There's still a lot of pressure in my back," she gasped as she clutched his hand tightly. "I think something is wrong."

"What?" he reached for the call button. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling." She gasped again as the pain got more intense.

"Is everything all right?" a nurse came into the room. "Can I get you anything?"

"We need the doctor in here," Derek told her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but something is definitely not right." Penelope told her. "I know you probably hear that a lot, but I've been told throughout the entire pregnancy if I don't feel right to seek medical attention."

"You need to listen to her," Derek spoke up. "Her instincts are normally spot on. So could you please just get the doctor?"

"Right away," she left in a rush and Derek rubbed Penelope's back.

"It's going to be ok, Baby Girl." He tried to keep her calm. "They're going to find out if anything is wrong and the babies will be fine."

"I know," she gasped as another pain hit her and the doctor came in.

"I hear we have some concerns," he looked at them. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm not sure, but something is definitely not right." Penelope told him. "I'm feeling so much pain in my back."

"All right, let's lay you back and we'll figure out what's going on." Derek helped him guide her back onto the bed and watched as the ultra sound machine was brought over.

"Derek-"

"It'll be all right, Baby Girl." He gently kissed her forehead as he grasped her hand to him tightly. "I'm right here with you. I'm not leaving ok?"

"Ok," she nodded as the doctor started examining her.

* * *

><p>Everyone was stationed around the waiting area in the perfect position to see through the glass doors if Derek came out to give them any kind of update. Spencer looked up as he saw a doctor rush into a room at the end of the hallway. He glanced at Emily sitting next to him and she nodded.<p>

"That's her room," she told him.

"Do you think everything is ok?" he asked her.

"I'm sure he's just seeing how far she's dilated again."

"Yeah," Spencer picked up a nearby magazine and started flipping through it.

"Reid," Emily nudged him and gestured down the hall.

He looked through the glass doors and saw Morgan standing in the hall talking to the doctor. Derek was nodding his head slowly as the doctor patted him on the shoulder.

"Something's happened," Reid looked at her.

"What's going on?" JJ overheard their whispered conversation.

"We think something is going on with Garcia," Reid told them as they all gathered around to watch through the glass doors.

"I'll go find out what's going on," Fran got up and marched through the glass doors and approached her son.

They all watched as Derek talked to his mother as the doctor handed him a clipboard and he quickly signed something before heading back into Penelope's room. Fran walked back into the waiting room and they all stood up.

"Mom, what's going on?" Sarah asked her.

"They're taking Penelope down for a C-Section," she told them all.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"Penelope had a feeling that something was wrong so Derek called for the doctor. He found nothing wrong, but one of the babies is in distress." Fran explained to them.

"Are they going to be ok?" Hotch asked.

"The doctor doesn't want to wait. He wants to go in and get the babies out in case something does happen."

"How are Penelope and Derek handling it?" Rossi asked.

"They're both scared, but Derek's trying not to show it in front of Penelope."

"Guys," Emily spoke up.

She gestured down the hall and they all looked and saw a gurney being pushed out of a room and Derek following it as it was pushed down the hall.

"I guess now we wait," Desiree told them and they all sat back down around the room.

* * *

><p>Derek followed closely behind the gurney as the doctor and nurses pushed Penelope down the hall toward the operating rooms. One of the nurses directed him to a small room so he could put scrubs on over his clothes. He rushed into the room where they had Penelope and saw them positioning a sheet just above Penelope's chest.<p>

"Hey Hot Stuff," she smiled lazily at him as he came into her view.

"Hey Baby Girl," he took her hand and sat in the chair that was positioned near her head. "How are you doing?"

"I can't feel anything,"

"That's good. You're not supposed to feel anything." He assured her.

"Have they started yet?"

"Almost," he glanced at the doctor and then back at her. "Everything will be all right. We'll see our babies soon."

"I'm a little scared." Penelope said softly.

"I know, so am I." He gently kissed her forehead. "But I believe that everything will be ok."

Penelope faded in and out as Derek continued to assure her that everything would be all right. He gave her a play-by play as the nurses assisted the doctor in getting the babies out one at a time.

"Do you want to see them?" Penelope heard Derek from what seemed like the end of a very long tunnel.

"What?" she blinked her eyes open as she heard a tiny mewling cry.

"Baby Girl," Derek smiled at her. "Do you want to meet our baby girls?"

"They're here?" she asked softly.

"They're here and they're absolutely fine." He stood before her holding one of the babies as a nurse stood next to him holding the other.

"They're beautiful," she smiled.

"Just like their Mama," he told her. "They're going to sew you up and get you settled back in your room. I'm going to go introduce them to the group and then come and stay with you."

"Their names..."

"We only have one picked out, Baby Girl."

"I thought of one earlier. I'm not sure you'll like it though."

"What name did you come up with?"

"Samantha,"

"That's a wonderful name, Baby Girl."

"We could call her Sam for short, like your dad's name. If that's ok."

"I think that's a great idea,"

"We need to get her settled," the doctor told them.

"It's go time, Baby Girl. I'll see you when you wake up."

"Watch over them,"

"You got it, Mama." He leaned down to kiss her forehead and watched as they wheeled her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Everyone was waiting anxiously for any kind of word on Penelope and the babies. Hotch and Rossi had started pacing the room as everyone else tried their best to stay calm.<p>

"There's Morgan," Emily spotted him coming down the hall.

They all stood up as they watched him dispose of the scrubs in a nearby disposal. They couldn't tell if he had good or bad news as he pushed open the door to the room.

"They are all fine," he announced and they all sighed with relief.

"So?" Fran asked.

"We have our twin girls," he told them. "The nurses are getting them cleaned up and ready for the introductions in the nursery."

"How's Penelope?"JJ asked.

"They just got done sewing her up and are getting her settled back in her room. The doctor thinks she'll be out until morning."

"So can we see the babies?" Desiree asked.

"Sure, come on." He led them through the glass doors and took them to stand in front of the glass window where all the babies were.

The nurses spotted them there and brought the babies out to them. Fran took one of the babies while Desiree took the other. They all took turns holding each of the babies until the nurses had to take them back into the nursery. Derek parted from the others and went to go sit with Penelope after they finished getting her settled back in her room.

* * *

><p>Penelope drifted out of consciousness and slowly looked around. She heard a noise nearby and glanced over to see Derek fast asleep in the chair next to the hospital bed as he softly snored. She reached over and took his hand and he jerked awake.<p>

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said softly.

"It's all right," he sat up fully and took her hand. "How are you feeling today?"

"Sore," she told him. "And I'm still a little woozy."

"Are you up to seeing our babies?"

"Definitely," she smiled as he pushed the call button and a few minutes later a couple nurses pushed two baby beds into the room.

"Perfect timing," one of them stated. "They just woke up a little bit ago. They've been changed already, but I think they're hungry."

"You said you wanted to breastfeed?" the other one asked.

"Yes," Penelope slowly sat up as Derek carefully lifted one of the babies and placed her in Penelope's arms.

"It is possible to breastfeed them at the same time," the nurses helped Penelope prepare for the first feeding. "But if you want to, you can pump so that dad can help out if he wants to."

"I'd like to do that," Derek said as he picked up the other baby.

"It does take a few tries for the baby to latch on," one of the nurses urged Penelope to stroke the baby's cheek to help her latch on. "And the feeling of uneasiness will pass as well."

"How's it going over there?" Derek saw her strange look.

"I'm ok," she smiled. "It'll just take some getting used to."

"Here's a warm bottle for now," the other nurse handed it to Derek.

"Uh-oh," Derek heard a light knock on the door. "I predict that's my mom and sisters, if not the rest of the team as well."

"I'll let them know that it will be a little bit," one of the nurses peeked her head out into the hall and had a whispered conversation before closing the door again. "Your mother said to hurry up because she wants to see her grandbabies again."

"And we agreed to let them stay here for a month," Derek glanced at Penelope as she lifted the baby to her shoulder so she could burp her.

"We'll need the help," she told him as he finished burping the other baby and the nurses gathered their things to leave. "I'll definitely need the help when you go back to work."

"I know," he smiled at her. "But it's not like I'm going back to work right away. We both get a few weeks together with these angels."

"I hope you're ready," Desiree came in, followed by Sarah and Fran.

"We held her off for as long as we could," Sarah told them.

"It's fine, come on in." Derek smiled at them as his mom took the baby he was holding.

"Your friends were coming down the hall as we came in," Fran told him. "So they should be getting here right about now."

"Can we come in?" Emily and JJ entered first, followed by Reid, Rossi, and finally Hotch.

"Come on in," Penelope smiled as her friends and co-workers filed in around her bed.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked her.

"Very sore," she replied as she saw Desiree place one of the babies in Reid's arms and help him hold her correctly. "But very happy."

"All right, I think we've waited long enough," Fran told them. "Now tell us their names."

"You didn't tell them their names yet?" Penelope looked at Derek.

"I wanted to wait so we could tell them together," he told her.

"So what are their names?" Emily asked. "We can't keep calling them Baby A and Baby B."

"All right," Derek took the first baby as Desiree took the baby that her mom was holding and put her back in Penelope's arms. "This one is Annabelle and we'll call her Anna for short."

"And this is Samantha, Sam for short." Penelope told them.

"Perfect names for perfect babies," JJ smiled as pictures were taken of the new family of four.

Everyone stayed for most of the day taking turns holding and taking pictures of the babies. Whenever Penelope had to feed the babies they would all step out of the room to give them privacy, but would come back in when Derek opened the door to indicate that it was safe. They all finally left when the nurses told them that visiting hours were long over.

"Finally," Derek sighed as he closed the door firmly behind his mom and sisters. "I love them, but they were getting on my last nerve."

"Me too, a little." Penelope smiled at him. "You know you don't have to stay. We'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere," he started to set up his bed in the chair beside the bed. "I'm going to be here for my baby girls."

"We'll be sleeping most of the time anyway."

"Then I'll be sleeping alongside you," he replied. "The nurses said they'll keep them in the nursery until their first morning feeding, so you should get your sleep while you still can."

"All right," Penelope sighed as Derek adjusted the bed for her and adjusted the covers. "But if you wake me up because of your snoring..."

"Hey, I do not snore."

"Sure you don't," she smiled as he got settled in his makeshift bed.

"Just sleep, Baby Girl." He turned out the light and they both settled in for the night. "I mean it."

"All right, all right." Penelope closed her eyes and Derek heard her deep breathing a few seconds later, letting him know that she was in fact sound asleep.

* * *

><p>It was almost a week before they were released from the hospital. Because Penelope had a C-Section, they wanted to keep her for a couple extra days for observation and they wanted to make sure that neither of the babies were in distress anymore. After what seemed like a lifetime of test after test, they were all signed off on the release.<p>

Penelope slowly came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and being able to change into her own clothes. Derek was finishing packing up all of Penelope's belongings and all the things that the doctors and nurses had given them for the babies.

"How you feeling?" Derek helped her sit on the edge of the bed.

"Refreshed after my shower, but still very sore."

"The doctor said you need to take it easy for the next several days."

"I know," she replied as the door opened and a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"Are you ready to get your babies and get out of here?" she asked them as Derek zipped up Penelope's overnight bag.

"Definitely," Penelope started off the bed again.

"Hang on there," Derek helped her walk the few steps and guided her to sit in the wheelchair. "You need to let others help you."

"I'm not used to asking for help, you know that."

"Well you need to learn."

"Take advantage of it right now," the nurse told her as she pushed her out of the room. "Trust me, you'll want help later on."

They stopped at the nursery to pick up the babies and saw the nurses getting them ready still. Derek picked up Samantha and one of the nurses placed Annabelle in Penelope's arms. The group made their way out of the hospital where the car was waiting near the entrance. Derek got the babies secured in the car seats in the back while the nurses helped Penelope get situated in the front.

"Ready to go home, Baby Girl?" Derek climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Just go slowly," she told him as he hit one of the speed bumps in the parking lot and she gasped.

"Not a problem," he slowly pulled out of the parking lot and started towards home.

* * *

><p>Morgan glanced over at Penelope as she gripped the dash of the car. He was driving as slow as he possibly could, but every bump in the road made her cry out.<p>

"How you doing over there?" he asked her.

"Just please tell me that we're almost home." She gritted her teeth.

"Here we are," he pulled into their driveway and shut off the car. "I will get the girls inside and come back for you. Stay put until then."

"Ok," Penelope relaxed as Derek opened the back door to get the car seats out and took them inside.

Derek returned to the car and opened Penelope's door and slowly helped her out. Penelope started moaning as they started walking towards the door.

"We're almost there," he told her.

"This hurts so much,"

"Just a few more steps." He opened their front door and led her inside, where Derek's mom and sisters were tending to the babies.

"Welcome home," Desiree smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked.

"Sore," Penelope mumbled.

"Let's get you settled in upstairs," Derek started to lead her up the stairs. "That way you can rest and relax."

It took a little bit for Penelope to climb all the stairs. When they finally reached the second floor, Derek helped her get changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas and settled in bed.

"Better?" he asked her as he pulled the covers over her lap.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at him.

"I'll call Hotch," he took out his phone. "They'll all want to be here."

"I texted JJ and Emily when we got here," she told him. "They'll all be here soon."

"Are you ready for them?" Fran came in followed by Desiree, both of them holding one of the babies. "I think they're getting hungry."

"Bring them in," Penelope smiled as she sat up and Derek found the nursing pillow and brought it over to her.

"That's probably the team," Derek said as the door bell rang.

"We'll let them in," Desiree walked out.

"Give you some privacy too." Fran followed her daughter out.

"Are you ready to try feeding them both at once?"

"Let's do this."

Derek handed her one of the babies and she positioned her and made room for her sister. Derek climbed onto the bed beside her and stroked the closest babies head.

"This still feels very strange," Penelope commented.

"But?"

"I love it." She smiled at him.

"Well I love watching you do this."

"Yeah, I know why you love this so much."

"What can I say? My baby has an amazing body."

"Not right now I don't." she mumbled. "Not after just giving birth."

"You're still perfect to me," he smiled at her as he took Annabelle to burp as she burped Samantha.

Penelope covered herself again as Derek lay the girls in the bassinets and opened the bedroom door. He spotted the team standing in the hall waiting for entry into the room.

"Come on in," he told them and they filed into the room around the bed as Penelope smiled at all of them.

"Hey," Penelope greeted them.

"How are you doing today?" Emily sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm just glad to be out of the hospital."

"I don't blame you after being in there almost a week."

"They are just so precious." JJ watched the babies sleeping in their bassinets.

"Tell me about it," Derek smiled. "I can't stop staring at them."

"You are going to have your hands full when they're older."

"I know," Derek glanced back at Penelope.

"Uh-oh," JJ took out her phone as it started to ring.

Derek joined everyone else around the bed as JJ stepped out of the room to take the call. She came back in and everyone looked up at her.

"We have to go," she told them. "There's a case."

"I guess we knew this would happen sooner or later," Emily got off the bed and the others followed. "We'll call you when we get back."

"We'll keep you guys updated on these guys," Derek told them as they all filed out of the room.

"You better!" JJ called back as the team left and Derek turned back to Penelope.

"I think we should both try to get some sleep," he told her. "Since they'll probably be waking us up in another couple of hours to get fed again."

"Sounds like a plan," Penelope lay down and tried to get comfortable on the bed as Derek joined her.

* * *

><p>Derek awoke one morning when he heard the girls starting to fuss. He slowly climbed out of bed and went to the bassinets as Penelope slowly sat up.<p>

"Hungry again," she mumbled as she grabbed the nursing pillow.

"I'll change them first, and then hand them off to you for feeding." He told her as he lay one down to change their diaper.

"Sounds good," Penelope took Samantha from him after he finished changing her.

Penelope positioned her to latch on and she started suckling as Derek brought Annabelle over after he had finished changing her as well. Penelope got Annabelle latched on as well and laid her head back as her eyes closed. Derek joined them on the bed and Penelope rested her head on his shoulder.

"It was a long night," he commented.

"Mmm Hmm," she mumbled. "I knew what we were getting into, but I wasn't quite prepared for it."

"I don't think anybody can truly be prepared," he told her.

"But no matter what, I'm very happy," she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Me too," he smiled back as he took Samantha to start burping and Penelope did the same to Annabelle.

Derek and Penelope lay back down on the bed with the girls lying on their chests. They all drifted back to sleep in those positions. And that is how Fran, Desiree, and Sarah found them a little while later when they came in to check on them.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the team, minus two, were headed back to the plane. All of their phones went off as they climbed on board and they all took their phones out as they all found their seats.<p>

"Everyone else get a text from Desiree?" Emily looked up at them and they all nodded.

It was a picture text that Desiree was able to take of the family of four. Derek and Penelope were fast asleep on their bed with the babies on each of their chests, also sound asleep.

"Looks like they got through the first few days," Rossi commented.

"It's going to be rough for them these first few weeks as they adjust to it all," JJ stated and they all agreed.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Hotch told them as they all settled in for the flight.

Emily and JJ sat next to each other and smiled as they continued to gaze at the picture on their phones. Morgan and Garcia had come a long way since their first meeting at Quantico. They had tried to hide their feelings from each other, but they eventually surfaced when it was obvious to everyone how they really felt. They were one of the lucky few who were able to find their happiness early in life, and their love for each other would be made stronger as time went on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what'd you all think of my first Criminal Minds story? Should I try to write more stories? PLZ R&R!


End file.
